


Fall On Me (With All Your Light)

by ginisalvarez



Category: Gina Porter - Fandom, Gina x Nini, Gini - Fandom, High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV), Nini Salazar-Roberts - Fandom, hsmtmts - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, No Lesbians Die, Other, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginisalvarez/pseuds/ginisalvarez
Summary: A fluff one-shot where Gina gets sick and Nini decides to take matters into her own hands so that she's able to take care of her best friend and the girl she's madly in love with.
Relationships: Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Fall On Me (With All Your Light)

Nini laid in her bed, the clock ticking somewhere close to 11pm, her eyes flitting between the TV that was playing Impractical Jokers episodes one after another (like it had been for the last two hours, even while she was furiously writing her literature homework) and her phone, which hadn't let out the ringtone of 'Brown Eyed Girl' by Van Morrison, signalling a text from Gina, in over forty minutes. 

It was safe to say her anxiety was sky high. Gina was always one of those people that replied almost instantaneously, like Nini could send a text, blink and there would be a response, so for her phone to be as dry as the Sahara desert, it was odd. 

  
With a loud sigh, she flipped herself over onto her side and switched out the light, flicking the volume button on the controller to turn the sound down to a comfortable sleeping level. For some reason, she'd gotten into the habit of keeping the show on while she slept, too.   
But the moment Nini closed her eyes and felt herself beginning to drift, her phone let out the tone, and a small but noticeable smile brightened up her face within seconds. 

  
**'Hey, honey. Sorry I haven't messaged...Hope you weren't worried about me. I've got the headache from hell, just do not feel great so I'm gonna go to sleep. Talk to you in the morning, sleep well, sweet dreams. Love ya!'**

  
The text did nothing, however, to quell the nervous pit of anxiety that had filled Nini's stomach over the last few hours of silence. Between the new information that her Gina was feeling rough, her mid-term in two days and auditions for the school play, she felt like a total wreck and as though she was one more wrong decision away from having a full-blown breakdown. 

  
She took a moment, typing and retyping her response to Gina. She didn't want to seem too keen but also wanted to reply before Gina fell asleep.

  
**'Hi, honey. Oh no :( I hope you feel better soon, lovebug. Big feel better soon hugs at school tomorrow?'** Was what Nini eventually settled on replying. 

  
Within seconds, there was a one-worded response, reading. **'Definitely <3'**

  
Finally feeling a bit more settled and a fair bit calmer, Nini set her phone back on the bedside table - making sure to flick it onto silent mode - before falling into a deep sleep with Impractical Jokers still playing in the background and the promise of hugs with Gina in the morning ever present inside her mind. 

  
However, when Nini came to school the next day...Gina was nowhere to be fine. Her first instinct was to call her, which she tried...three times, to no avail.

  
Nini's heart sunk deep into her stomach. _What if something bad had happened?_ But she shook the bad thought away as quickly as it came, before quickly tapping out another text to her best friend in the world. 

  
**'Bub, where are you? I miss you. Love you, hope everything is okay. Let me know you're...safe and alive, please :('**

  
She hit send, just as the Mr. Mazzara walked down the hall, clocking Nini and her phone that was still glued to her hand straight away. 

  
"Ahem." He coughed, clearing his throat. "Phone, please."

  
Her eyes widened. "What? I'm not even in class yet...I'm just about to put it in my locker and turn it off." 

  
"No, that's what you should've done but failed to do. Now your phone is mine until the end of the day." He said, curtly. 

  
Hesitantly, she handed over her phone, the sinking feeling returning to her stomach. How was she going to be able to know that Gina was okay? 

  
But still, she hurried on off to class with nothing but her pride slightly bruised and her mind filled with worry about her little bee. 

  
Two hours filled with busy classes, pop quizzes and mid-term prep and Gina still had not left Nini's mind, in fact her thoughts were becoming even more plagued by her presence, and as the bell rang out for lunch, an idea popped into her head. One that she had never considered before, let alone thought about actually doing...yet here she was, contemplating and highly considering it. 

  
And before she could stop herself, she was fleeing the big iron wrought gates of the school, through the field and past the back lanes, leaving the school far behind her until it had become nothing but a dot in the skyline. 

  
But even though this was completely out of character for her and she had never done anything out of turn before in her entire school career, her mind wasn't filled with worries of what would happen when she got home, when the school realised that she'd ditched; her mind was filled with only one thing...Gina. Her Gina. 

* * *

  
Nini stood outside Gina's house, carefully planning out how she was going to approach this. Her fleeing school was so terrifyingly spontaneous that she wasn't quite sure what to say or do from here on out, let alone in the event that Gina's mom had stayed home to take care of her. 

  
Still, before she could even form a fully functioning, well prepared and thought out plan, she found herself reaching forward and ringing the doorbell, a loud, distinct buzzing sound ringing throughout the inside of the house, only just audible from where Nini stood on the driveway outside.

  
The door opened after a few minutes to reveal a dishevelled, obviously fatigued Terri. 

  
"Oh! Nini!" She exclaimed, pulling the clip out of her hair and letting it fall around her face, blinking to bat away the exhaustion that was evident in her eyes. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you...be at school? Oh, what am I on about, of course you should be but so should Gina and she's not. Is that why you're here? Gina?" She babbled. 

  
Nini blinked a few times, trying to process the onslaught of words that had been thrown her way in a matter of under a minute. "Uh, yeah. I'm here to see Gina." Was all she could manage to get out coherently in response. 

  
Terri sighed. "I'm sorry, Nini. I'm pretty sure she's sleeping...She has the flu. I had it about a week ago but we thought she'd missed out on catching it - apparently not. Maybe you could come by tomorrow or the day after? Be sure to text her though, I know she's missing you like crazy."

  
Nini nodded, before Terri shut the door in her face (as politely as humanly possible). She couldn't help but feel entirely deflated. Of course, her instinctual reaction was to pull out her phone and text Gina to see if she actually was asleep, but she had only gone and left her only means of contact with the girl she was desperately seeking at the school she had just run away from. 

  
Then, as if by magic, a lightbulb dinged inside Nini's head. She knew exactly where Terri and Gina hid the key in the backgarden, and she also knew how to sneak inside without being seen. 

  
So, with that idea everpresent in her head, as quietly and carefully as humanly possible, Nini hoisted herself over the back gate, trying not to let out a screech as she rolled over her ankle.

  
She slipped her shoes off outside the back door, grabbing the key from underneath the garden gnome and slid the backdoor open. 

  
Her head peered in slightly, checking for any sign of Terri, breathing out a sigh of relief when she realised that there was none. With owl like stealth and gazelle like grace, Nini tiptoed around the house, wincing as the old floorboards creaked under her weight, before rushing through the upstairs hallway and into Gina's familiar bedroom. 

  
She breathed heavily, her hand pressed against her chest, before a voice brought her back to where she really was. 

  
"Nini?" Gina's cold-riddled voice said. Her nose was bunged up like crazy and bright red from the dry tissues she'd been using, her head was still on fire and her throat was raw from coughing so much. "What are you doing here?" She croaked. 

  
Nini looked at Gina and her heart ached. She had never seen her look so vulnerable in the however many years she'd known her, but something about this new look of vulnerability made her love her more and feel closer to her somehow. 

  
She smiled at the girl in the bed. "I came to see you. Is that okay?"

  
Gina pushed herself up onto her elbows, wincing as she swallowed. "You shouldn't be here, should you? What time is it? Have I slept through the end of school? Why didn't you just...text me?" 

  
"Oh." Nini's face dropped, before she stepped forwards slightly. "I just had to see you, make sure you were okay." 

  
As Nini moved closer, Gina pushed herself backwards. 

  
"Have I done something wrong? I feel like I have. I'm sorry for just showing up, I can leave if you want me to." She said, her voice dropping to a near-whisper, one hand rubbing the other arm as if she'd just been stung. 

  
Gina shook her head. "No! No. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to seem like I didn't want you here. I want you. I always want you here, honey. I just, I don't want you to get sick too. It's not fun."

  
Nini shrugged in response, before moving closer again. "I ruined my perfect attendance record for you. I think that warrants you letting me look after you. Or at least before your mom realises I snuck in here, cause then you'll probably be eating my head for dinner." 

  
Gina let out a loud laugh before Nini shushed her, walking over to the single bed where she lay.   
"Scooch over then." Nini murmured as Gina moved to the side, allowing Nini just enough room to slip in under the covers and wrap her arms around her best friend. 

  
There was a brief moment of complete silence, but it felt whole. They both felt whole together. 

  
"You're burning up." Nini whispered. "It's like hugging a hot water bottle." 

  
Gina laughed. "You don't need to carry on hugging me if it's too much, honey."

  
She shook her head. "No, bee. I'm enjoying this. Let me have it."

  
Another moment of silence ensued, but this time Gina was the one to break it. 

  
"So..." She started. "You broke your perfect attendance record for me? That's a first in Nina Salazar-Roberts history! Aren't your moms going to be big time mad?"   
Nini shrugged. "That was a risk I was willing to take."

  
Those words sent both the girls into fits of laughter for a good five minutes before it slowly died down. 

  
Gina turned her head round to look at her best friend, her heart swelling in her chest, her breathing shallow and her mind thinking of nothing but leaning over and kissing her. 

  
"I'm glad you're here." She said, instead. 

  
Nini looked surprised. "Really?" When Gina nodded in response, a wide smile broke across her face. "Me too. Best decision I've ever made. I don't think I'll ever make such a positive, brilliant decision in the rest of my life, actually."

  
Gina shook her head, rolling her eyes and letting out a snort-laugh. "God, I love you, you complete asshole."

  
Nini pouted, as they looked at each other, no noise apart from the ticking of a clock and the thundering of both of their hearts in their chests. 

  
All Gina could see was the beauty in Nini's eyes. The pit in her stomach grew as she realised what her next move was going to be: she was going to kiss her.   
But before she could even think about how she was going to do it, Nini had leaned in and gently pressed her lips against Gina's. 

  
It was so swift and so quick, she didn't even have a chance to reciprocate the kiss - to truly get across that she wanted that to happen, and now Nini looked absolutely crushed. 

  
"Oh my god." Nini whispered, gently brushing the tip of her index finger against her lips, right where the small but life changing kiss lingered. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that...I don't know why I did that." She stood up, her breathing quickening. "I should probably leave, right? You probably...definitely...no, probably don't want me to stay here cuddling you like that after what I just did." 

  
As Nini turned to walk over to the door, Gina grabbed her by the arm and spun her round, causing her to fall back onto the bed - her head in Gina's lap. 

  
"Stay." She whispered. 

  
With that single word, Nini felt herself melt, but before she could even rehabilitate herself - Gina went in for a kiss. This time, it was a real one. 

  
As their lips met, it was like both of their minds went completely blank except for one thing: each other. 

  
It took minutes before they broke apart, but it felt like hours in the best way imaginable. 

  
Gina breathed heavily. "I had no idea you liked me like that. How come you never told me?"

  
"I tried! I tried to drop subtle hints and everything but apparently they were far too subtle because...y'know, you never showed any want of the same things so I tried to push it to the back of my mind because I never wanted to ruin our friendship. I couldn't risk losing you from my life." Nini whispered, her head falling back into Gina's lap, her legs curling round so she was in the fetal position. 

  
Gina smiled at the girl laid across her bed. "So you really do like me like that?"

  
"I've always liked you like that, Genevieve Porter. It was one of the banes of my existence, quite honestly." She laughed, causing Gina to laugh so much it sent her into a roaring coughing fit. 

  
Nini jumped into a sitting position, stroking Gina's beautiful hair while she continued coughing.

  
"Now," she started. "I demand you rest." Nini smiled. "I'll leave and let you get some sleep-" but before she could finish her words, Gina's grasp on her tightened, shaking her head furiously. 

  
She continued shaking her head with her eyes shut. "I want you to stay. Please." 

  
That was the second time she had uttered those words while Nini was here, yet somehow these words felt heavier - like she truly, more than ever meant it. And so, what else was she do to other than stay and take care of the sick girl that she had left school four hours early to see, the girl that she had been madly in love with for years...the girl that loved her back. 

  
**_(And the girl that would eventually give her the blasted flu that she was ailing from, but we won't talk about that.)_ **


End file.
